Running With Wolves
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Lina is Stiles' twin sister and Scott's 2nd best friend. She didn't think anything big would happen when she, her brother, and Scott went to go search for a body in the woods. Now, her best friend is a werewolf, a friend from the past is back, and an unknown Alpha is stalking the streets of Beacon Hills. To make things even more complicated, she and her brother might not be human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf, because if I did Steter or Sterek would so be a thing, just my oc.

**Warnings: **femslash, slash, the usual for me

_Chapter One_

Lina was stretched out comfortably on her bed, Evanescence playing in the background from her laptop as she sketched in her drawing pad. Currently, her drawing was one of her mother smiling while her eyes twinkled with laughter and love. She was adding the last touches to the picture when her brother burst into her room, making her jump in shock and surprise, her eyes wide.

"What the hell, Stiles?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she yelled at him.

"What? No, why?"

Lina threw her pencil at his head. "You scared the shit outta me, ass!" She glanced at her clock and let out a sigh. "It's 10 at night. What do you want?"

Stiles' eyes glinted with mischief, a grin on his face. "Dad got called out. Two joggers found a dead body, but here's the catch;" cue dramatic pause, "They only found half!"

Lina straightened, her own eyes glinting with mischief. "No way. Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. And we're going to go look for it. Get changed while I call Scott." he told her before leaving.

Lina immediately shot off her bed and went to her dresser, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. She quickly changed into them before putting on her Timberlands and throwing her hair up into a ponytail. Grabbing her favorite hoodie (it was black with Emily from Corpse Bride on the back), she exited her room and headed down the stairs as she slipped it on. Stiles was in front of the front door, frowning at his phone.

"Scott's not answering." he explained.

"Maybe he's asleep?"

"Nah." Stiles shook his head. "We'll just head to his house." he said as he went outside.

Lina followed him after locking the front door and climbed into the passenger's seat of her twin's baby blue jeep while he got in the driver's seat. It was only a ten minute drive to Scott's house, the ride there filled with a comfortable silence between the siblings. Lina got out of the car with her brother and watched as, instead of taking the front door, her brother decided to scale up the house. Sighing, Lina shook her head in exasperation, quickly hiding behind a bush when she heard the front door open and peeked around it. At that moment, Stiles lost his footing and fell, Scott almost whacking him with a baseball bat, and there were screams from both boys. Lina snickered and left her hiding spot, walking up to the two boys and leaning against the porch.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Scott screamed, looking a bit freaked out.

"You weren't answering your phones."

"Why do you have a bat?" Lina asked her and her brother's best friend.

"I thought he was a predator!" Scott defended himself, glancing at her.

Stiles sputtered in disbelief before once again turning into a ball of energy. "Look, I know it's late, but you've got to hear this. Our dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police." he said and got down from the gutters with a flip.

Lina smirked at him. "I rate that a six."

Stiles gave her an offended look. "That was at least an 8."

"Six."

He glared and went to argue, but Scott spoke before he could.

"A dead body?"

Stiles and Lina looked at him like he was stupid. "No, a body of water." they said. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body." they rolled their eyes.

Scott stared for a moment. "It's creepy when you do that."

"Whatever." the twins huffed before grinning at each other.

"Wait, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part." Lina started.

"They only found half og the body." Stiles continued, making Scott's jaw drop.

"We're going." the twins stated, their eyes narrowed on him as if daring him to object.

They drove up to the Beacon Hills preserves and Scott began to chicken out, making Lina roll her eyes since he was always saying that nothing happened in the small town, and complaining that he wanted to get some sleep for lacrosse practice tomorrow. While Stiles made fun of him for having false hope, Lina encouraged him, making him smile gratefully at her.

"Just out of curiosity, Sti, which half of the body are we looking for?" Lina inquired, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Huh," Stiles paused for a second. "I didn't even think about that."

"And what if whatever killed the body is still out here?" Scott piped in.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles shrugged.

"It's comforting to know you planned this with your usual attention to details." Scott and Lina commented.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at them. "Huh. That is a bit freaky."

Both teens rolled their eyes.

"And it just got freakier."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"The three of us could so totally be triplets!"

Lina chuckled. "The Three musketeers." she muttered, making Scott nod in agreement.

Scott began wheezing as they continued on and pulled out his inhaler. "Maybe the asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" he suggested to Stiles before the trio started making their way up to the top of the hill.

They saw flashlights in the clearing just ahead and dropped to the ground so they could see the police officers searching. Stiles grabbed Lina's wrist and pulled her up from her crouch before they all started running close to the trees. Scott was a bit behind them on the brim of an asthma attack and calling for them to stop.

The twins stopped and when they turned around a German Sheppard was barking in their faces. Stiles jumped back into Lina, sending them both crashing to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs. Lina let out an omph as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Stop right there!" a police officer yelled at them.

"Hang on!" an all to familiar voice called. "These little delinquents belong to me."

Stiles and Lina untangled themselves and stood. "Hey dad, how're you doing?" they asked, trying to block the light from the flashlights from getting in their eyes.

"Stiles, Lina, do you two listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"Well, not the boring ones."

Lina elbowed Stiles discreetly and he gave her a look, to which she smiled sweetly at.

"So, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Scott? He's home." Stiles said.

"He wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day back to school tomorrow. It's just the two of us." Lina added convincingly.

Sheriff Stilinski shined his flashlight into the dark forest behind the two teens. "Scott, are you out here?" There was no response. "Well," He grabbed them by the back of the necks firmly, letting them know they were in trouble. "I'm going to walk you to the car and on the way we're going to have a conversation about invasion of privacy." He scolded his children until they reached the jeep. "Now, you two are going to get in that car and drive straight home and get to bed. Understood?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good, now get the hell out of here."

The siblings climbed in the jeep quickly and pulled out on to the road. Both of their moods dropped a bit as a sense of foreboding filled them, getting stronger the farther they got from the preserve.

/

The next morning, Lina raced Stiles for the shower first and won. She washed up quickly before getting out and drying off and wrapping the towel around her body. She left the bathroom, chuckling a bit when Stiles dashed in not even a second later, and returned to her room. She changed into a black tee shirt that had Hollow Ichigo from Bleach on it and said '_Get in Touch With Your Inner Hollow_', dark purple ripped skinny jeans with a white belt, black chunky heeled boots with wrap belts, and purple fingerless lace wristlets. She threw her hair into a messy bun after brushing it, leaving out a few strands to frame her face, and grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs, where she proceeded to make coffee, strawberry waffles, and scrambled eggs. She set up plates for her and her brother and put them down on the table, placing the plate she made for her father in the microwave after putting a sticky note on the microwave door. Her brother came down the stairs moments later as she was making their coffee and grinned when he saw the food.

"Best sister ever!" he declared before digging into the food and downing his coffee.

Lina grinned and started eating her own food. "So, you ready for the first day of school?"

"Yup." Stiles nodded. "Oh! Scott texted me last night, said he got home but some animal bit him in the woods and he almost got hit by a car."

"What!? Is my puppy okay?!" she asked, her eyes wide with concern. She called Scott, Puppy because he could pull off the sad, kicked puppy look perfectly.

"He's fine. Or I'm pretty sure he is."

"Stiles!"

"What? Lina, I'm sure he's fine. Calm down."

Lina narrowed her eyes at him and put her empty plate and cup in the sink, washing them, before grabbing her bag and turning to her brother with an expectant look. He groaned, but put his dishes in the sink before grabbing his own bag and car keys and heading out the door. Lina followed after him and got in the passenger's side of the jeep, her bag on her lap. The drive took about 20 minutes and when they got to the school they made their way to the school entrance. As they walked, they met Scott. Before either Scott or Stiles could say anything, Lina began looking her best friend over for any major visible injuries and sighed in relief when she say he was fine. She pulled him into a bear hug, surprising him though he hugged her back.

"Lina?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Um, I won't?"

"Good." Lina nodded and pulled away.

"Lets see it." Stiles demanded.

Scott looked around, making sure no one was paying attention, and lifted up an edge of his shirt to reveal a large gauze. The twins could see the blood seeping through,making Lina wince. _Ouch_. That must've hurt like a bitch.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott told them as he let his shirt fall down.

Stiles' eyebrows shot up. "A wolf bit you?" he asked incredulously as the trio headed into the school building. "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott responded a bit defensively.

"No, you didn't." Stiles retorted.

Scott scoffed. "What do you mean I didn't? You weren't there."

"Because California doesn't wolves, not int like sixty years."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There are no wolves in California." Lina spoke up, though she wondered if Scott really had been bitten by a wolf. An image of Cora suddenly flashed through her head and she shoved it away, sadness panging in her heart.

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you are definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the other half of the body." Scott taunted them, making them come to a stop next to the steps leading up into the school.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles exclaimed excitedly as Scott grinned.

"I wish I was. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." Scott said the last part more to himself and Lina hugged him comfortingly.

"If you have nightmares, come over to ours and I'll make you chocolate chip cookies."

Scott perked up and smiled brightly at her.

"That is so awesome." Stiles began. "I mean seriously, it's the best thing that's ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia! You look... like you're gonna ignore me." He trailed off as the strawberry blonde walked passed the trio, completely ignoring them. "You're the cause of this, you know?" Stiles said to Scott as they all started walking into the school.

"Uh-huh..." Scott and Lina said, unconvinced, in unison.

"You're dragging me down your nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association." Stiles insisted as they entered the school.

Lina rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with being a nerd. I happen to like being one."

"That's you, Lina."

"Shut up, Stiles."

Lina trekked into English, shortly followed by her brother and Scott. They all sat next to each other as the teacher made up a lie about how they had a suspect in custody from the murder last night. Lina was pretending to read the syllabus he had put on their desks when the door opened and a really pretty girl walked in with the vice principal. She had long dark brown hair, warm dark brown eyes, delicate almost fragile-like features, and an amazing figure Lina couldn't help, but check out. It was no secret that she was bisexual, yet leaned more toward the female population.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcomed." the vice principal said.

Allison gave everybody an awkward smile and Lina could tell that she was nervous about her first day, so she gave the girl a soft, warm smile as she passed, making Allison smile back and relax a bit.

The class breezed by slowly after that, and soon Lina found herself packing up her books while her brother waited for her. Scott had already left, but that didn't matter much since Stiles' locker was next to Scott's and Lina's was four down from Stiles'. After Lina got the things needed for her next class, she joined her brother at his locker and spotter Allison talking to Jackson and Lydia.

"Two seconds here and she's already been graced with the presences of Jackson Whittemore and Lydia Martin." she commented.

"She's hot." Stiles shrugged. "Beautiful people herd together."

Lina arched an eyebrow at him. "You trying to hint at something, Stiles?"

"What?" he turned to her and his eyes widened slightly as he though back on what he said and chuckled nervously. "You're my sister. You don't count."

"Oh, jee, thanks."

"You know I love you, Lina."

"Yeah, love you too." Lina rolled her eyes and turned to Scott, taking note of the dazed look on his face. "Scott?" she called.

"Yo! Scotty!" Stiles said, but no response.

Lina flicked Scott's nose, which snapped him out of it.

"What?"

"Dude, you wer like, a million miles away." Stiles pointed out. "You two got everything for next class?"

Scott and Lina nodded and the trio proceeded to head to their biology class.

The rest of the day was boring, since nothing interesting went on. After school, Lina headed for the field and sat on the bench, dropping her bag onto the grass.

"Hey." Stiles greeted her with a grin as he approached her and tossed his bag at her feet, Scott doing the same.

"I swear, this season, I'm gonna make first line." Scott declared.

"Go for it, Scotty." Lina said encouragingly.

Scott suddenly got this faraway look on his face and Lina turned around to see Allison with Lydia on the bleachers. She sighed, shaking her head. _He's like a love-struck puppy,_ she thought to herself.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled. He tossed Scott goalie equipment while Stiles took a seat by his twin.

Coach blew his whistle after Scott geared up and Lina frowned with concern when she saw Scott grip his head like it was in pain. Without warning, a player ran up and launched a ball straight towards Scott. It made contact with his face mask, causing him to fall back.

"Way to take it to the face, McCall." A player jeered.

Stiles had to hold Lina back from going to kick the player's ass. "C'mon, Scott! You can do it!" she yelled to her second brother in everything but blood.

The next player ran up and launched the ball, which Scott caught easily.

Both Lina and Stiles gaped in amazement. "Wh-Lina! He caught it! Did you see that!? He caught the ball!"

And Scott continued to catch the ball, even when Jackson swing the ball at him. Lina jumped up from her seat and cheered loudly. "Whoo-hoo! Yeah, Scott!" she yelled, clapping happily. Scott sent her a grin while Stiles spluttered, in shock.

/

After practice, Lina, Scott, and Stiles went back into the Beacon Hills Preserves to look for Scott's inhaler, which he had lost last night. When they approached a stream, Lina hopped on Stiles' back so he could carry her across it.

"I don't know what it was." Scott said as Lina got down from her brother's back. "It was like I had all the time in the world to cath the ball. That's not the only weird thing. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear and I can smell things."

"Smell things?" asked Stiles, confused.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have mint mojito gum-" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green stick of gum, which he stared blankly at. "So all of this started with a bite?"

"What if it's like an infection? Like, my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something." Scott panicked slightly

"You know what, I actually think I've actually heard of this infection." Stiles said, stopping.

Scott turned to Stiles, worried. "You serious?"

"Yeah. I think it's called... _lycanthropy_."

Scott looked at them with horror. "What's that? Is it bad?"

"The worst." Lina spoke up.

"But only on the full moon." Stiles commented before he and Lina howled mockingly.

Scott punched Stiles on the shoulder.

"You said you heard a wolf howling," Stiles defended himself.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott cried.

"You could be a werewolf," Lina joked and Stiles laughed, imitating a growl. "Obviously we're kidding, Scott."

"But if you see us in shop class trying to melt all of the silver we can find, it's because Friday is a full moon."

While Scott began to look around in confusion as they stopped, Lina and Stiles shared a serious gaze, eyes holding a bit of dread in them.

"I could have sworn it was right here. I found the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler." Scott began to move the leaves.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said as Lina crouched down and helped Scott in his search.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks."

Lina snickered and stood, pausing when she caught sight on a man wearing all black about twenty feet away. Even though he was creepy, Lina couldn't help but notice that he was incredibly familiar. When he took a few steps closer to them, she got a clearer view of his face and it clicked in her brain. _Derek Hale_.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property!" he barked at the trio.

"Um... Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said lamely in a small voice, though Lina could spot the recognition in his eyes.

"Yeah, we were just... looking for something... Um, forget it..." Scott mumbled and Derek's gaze swept over them harshly before reaching into his pocket and pulling an object out of his pocket before throwing it to Scott, who caught it.

Lina watched Derek walk away with sadness. "Derek." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, and saw Derek tense at his name as he stilled for a moment. "I'm so sorry."

"Okay, I have to go to work." Scott said as he started to walk away, but Stiles stopped him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale."

"Who is Derek Hale?" Scott asked.

"You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family," Lina answered sadly. "They all burned to death in a fire about six years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles shrugged, but locked eyes with Lina. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly and led her to the jeep.

When Lina got home, she went straight to her room and sat on her bed, staring blankly at the floor. She barely heard er bedroom door open as Stiles entered her room.

"Li?"

"He's back, Sti." she whispered.

"I know. Laura must be back as well." Stiles said quietly, sitting beside her.

"That's just it. What if the body... what if it was Laura?" She looked up and met her brother's eyes. "What if Laura was the body in the woods?"

Stiles' eyes widened. "No. No, it couldn't be," his voice cracked slightly, as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Why else would Derek be here?"

"To visit Peter?" Stiles' breath hitched slightly when he said Peter's name.

"Maybe. But Scott,"

"I know."

"What do we do?"

"We tell Scott that he's turning into a werewolf."

"He won't believe us."

"We have to try."

"... When?"

"Tomorrow?"

Lina sighed, knowing Scott would be too distracted to listen to them. "Fine."

/

Lina watched as Stiles practically ran after Scott to tell him what he found, but Scott wasn't listening to any of it. She sighed and shook her head before making her way toward Stiles and holding her hand out.

"Give me your keys. I'm gonna go to the library and take out a few books. I'll pick you up after practice." she told him.

He immediately handed her the keys to his jeep and she kissed his cheek before dashing to the parking lot and to his car. She hopped into the driver's seat after unlocking it and started the engine before backing out of the parking space. The ride to the library wasn't a long one and when she arrived she quickly got out of the car and entered the building, heading straight for the mythology section. She had memorized the layout of the library and where each section was years ago. Eyeing the books on werewolves, she grabbed three she recognized and four she didn't before she walked to the checkout line. The weight was a bit heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle. The girl behind the desk raised her eyebrows when she saw a few of the titles.

"Werewolves?" she questioned as she started scanning them.

"Yup. I'm writing a story and my main character is a werewolf, so I want as much info on the subject as I can get." Lina explained.

The girl nodded. "Ah. Well, good luck, with your story and all."

Lina beamed at her. "Thanks." she smiled and picked up the stack of books before leaving the building.

Walking to the jeep, she paused and looked between the door and stack of books in her hands , sighing. She was about to set them down on the ground when she felt as if someone was behind her. She whirled around and jumped back with a squeak of surprise when she saw Derek, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh. Hi, Derek." she whispered a tad meekly.

He blinked and tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion. "Do I know you?"

Lina's eyes narrowed and she pouted a bit. "Yes, you do, jerk. I'm Lina Stilinski, twin to Stiles. I was best friends with Cora and Laura babysat my brother and I. We know your secret and are technically a part of the Hale Pack. Remember now?"

Derek blinked again before nodding, eyes flashing with pain at Cora's name. "Sorry, I just tried to push memories of Beacon Hill to the back of my mind."

Lina nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

Derek eyed the book in her hands with an arched eyebrow. "What's with the books?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you know that a friend of mine, Scott, was recently Bitten. These are needed to convince him of his turning." she hesitated for a moment. "It was Laura, wasn't it?" The look on Derek's face was all she needed.

Tears gathered in her eyes and slid down her face, her chest clenching. Laura had been like a big sister to her and Stiles and their father had adored the girl. Derek wrapped his arms around Lina awkwardly due to the books and hugged her. She sniffled and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You don't deserve this, Der. It's not fair." she muttered into his shirt.

He rubbed her back. "Shh, Lina. Come on, lets get these books into the car." he said as he released her, taking the books from her arms.

She nodded and took out the keys, unlocking the door. Grabbing the books from Derek, she put them in the backseat before turning to the man.

"Come over tomorrow, for dinner. My dad won't mind."

"I'll think about it."

Lina smiled and gave him a quick hug before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. She pulled out and sent Derek a wave before she drove off, heading back to the school.

/

A knock on Stiles' bedroom door signaled Scott's arrival, making Lina sit up from her spot on her brother's bed. Stiles opened the door and pulled the other teen into his room.

"We've been up all night reading websites, books, all of this stuff." Stiles explained, almost bouncing up and down.

"How much adderall have you two had today?" Scott asked jokingly.

"A lot." the twins answered seriously. "That's not important though."

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked as he sat on Stiles' bed bedside Lina.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles looked a bit annoyed as he said it.

"The guy we saw in the woods the other day?"

"Yeah, not important." Stiles said dismissively. "Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal." Lina spoke up. "When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack."

"So if you heard a wolf howling," Stiles continued. "Maybe there could be more nearby. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked, impressed and confused.

"No," Stiles and Lina shared a look, knowing this was the hard part. "Werewolves."

Scott was quiet for a few seconds before a completely upset look formed on his face and he stood. "Are you guys seriously wasting my time with all of this? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I saw you on the field today, Scott," Stiles interjected. "Okay? What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," Scott shrugged, picking up his backpack.

"No," Stiles firmly shook his head. "You made an incredible shot. I mean, the way you moved-your speed, your reflexes... Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that over night. A-and then there's the vision and the senses... and don't even think that I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore."

"Okay!" Scott snapped, making the twins jerk in surprise. Scott never snapped at them. "Look, I can't talk about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Scott, the full moon is _tonight_," Lina cut in firmly. "Don't you understand?"

"What are you two trying to do?!" Scott cried, and the twins saw his eyes flash a bright gold before going back to normal brown. "I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are my best friends trying to ruin it for me?!"

Lina felt hurt flash through her, and she fought back tears. _Does he really think that we'd ruin this on purpose? We're just trying to help. I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially not Scott._

"We're trying to help, Stiles pleaded. "You're cursed, Scott."

"You changing is the least of our worries." Lina spoke up, her voice small. "The full moon will also cause your blood lust to be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, though his eyes darkened a bit when he saw the unshed tears in his sister's eyes. "Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles," Scott said pointedly.

"Scott, the change can be caused by anger or anything that raises the pulse. I don't know about you, but I haven't seen anyone that raises your pulse like Allison does!" Stiles quipped. "You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now."

Stiles walked over to where Scott's backpack was and began to rummage through it while Lina stood up worriedly, spotting the fury in Scott's eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Scott demanded.

"I'm cancelling the date," Stiles explained.

"No!" Scott yelled. "Give it to me!"

Lina's eyes widened in shock and fear as Scott pinned Stiles against the wall with his left arm while he pulled his right hand back, forming a fist. Before he did anything though, he let out an angry roar and knocked Stiles' chair away, almost hitting Lina, who stumbled back and tripped backwards on to her brother's bed. Scott heaved heavily as he released Stiles. Lina's eyes locked with Scott's for a moment before she looked away.

"I'm sorry. I- I gotta get ready for that party." he said and grabbed his backpack. "I'm sorry." he said again before leaving.

Stiles picked up his chair and the twins stared at the three tears that resembled claw marks.

"Shit." Lina breathed. "We need to go to that party. If Scott gets out of control, we'll have to take him somewhere else."

"Lina, you could get hurt," Stiles sighed. "I'm kind of hoping Derek shows up."

Lina grinned slyly at him. "Do you still have that crush on him? Or was it Peter you crushed on?" Actually, Lina was positive her brother had crushes on both males when they were younger.

Stiles immediately flushed a bright red. "... It was Peter and I don't deny Derek's attractiveness."

Lina laughed and stood up. "I'm going to go get ready. See you in five?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lina hugged him before leaving and entering her own room, which was across from Stiles'. Quickly getting an outfit together, she changed into black lace tights, a red and black plaid, pleated highwaist skirt, a white long sleeved vee neck with a sleeveless mini vest tank top over it, and her dark chocolate, knee high timberland boots. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and applied black eyeliner and dark red and grey eye shadow to her eyes. She left her room after tucking her phone into her boot and ran down the stairs and out the front door to her brother's jeep.

Stiles looked her up and down before saying, "I'm gonna have to beat boys off with a bat. And girls."

Lina grinned at him and climbed into the passengers side of the jeep. It didn't take long to pull up in front of Lydia's house, the party being in full swing when they arrived.

"I'm gonna go look for Scott!" Stiles shouted to his sister over the music.

Lina nodded and he wandered off. Sighing, she looked around and eyed the dancing bodies. For a moment she contemplated joining in before shaking her head. She turned- only to bump into a firm body. She looked up and met the clear blue eyes of Jackson Whittemore.

"Lookin' nice there, Stilinski." he leered at her.

She rolled her eyes at the jock. "Whatever, Whittemore." She went to walk around him, but he grabbed her by the arm. "What?" she asked him, annoyance in her tone.

"You should drop that loser brother of yours and come hang out with us."

"I'd rather not surround myself with idiots. I'm perfectly fine with being a nerdy loner with my brother."

"Oh, please. That's a load of bullshit."

"Lina."

Lina jumped and whirled around, her eyes wide. A smile broke out on her face. "Derek!" She yanked her arm out of Jackson's grasp and ran to the werewolf, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Dude, thanks for the save." she muttered to him.

"Anytime. So, where's Scott?"

"Stiles is looking for him." Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate and took it out of her boot, seeing a text from Stiles; _I think Scott is turning, so I'm gonna follow him. Catch a ride with Derek?. _"Scott left and Stiles went after him. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Yeah. C'mon."

As they walked out of the house, Lina shivered as the cold air hit her. "Holy shit, it's cold out here. Fuck. Why do I always forget my jacket?"

Derek snorted. "You did that when you were younger too." he said as he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

She grinned at him and slipped it on. "Ah, but back then I would always snuggle you, Laura, Cora, or Peter. Seriously, you weres are like furnaces."

Derek's eyes darkened in sadness and Lina grabbed his hand, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you know. To remember. I remember my mom and your family all the time." she scratched the back of her head. "I actually have something I want to give you."

Derek gave her a curious look, but didn't say anything.

Lina spotted Allison standing at the curb of Lydia's house, looking off into the distance with a look of disbelief. "Allison!" she called for the girl's attention.

The female whirled around at the sound of her name, quickly hiding the dejected look she had seconds before. "Lina, right? You're Stiles' sister?" she said, looking from her to Derek and their clasped hands.

"This is Derek, a friend of mine." Lina introduced. "Der, this is Allison, a friend from school."

Derek nodded and smiled charmingly at Allison. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked, pulling out keys from the pocket of his jeans.

Allison nodded slowly before he led them to a black Camaro that Lina drooled over. Allison climbed into the back while Lina sat in the passengers seat.

"Laura picked the car, didn't she?" Lina asked after Derek started the engine.

"She did. She almost bought a corvette, but decided the Camaro would be better for us."

Lina chuckled. "She always did have a love for fast cars."

Derek nodded in agreement, a fond smile forming on his lips.

Lina turned around in her seat to face Allison. "I know you probably don't want to talk about Scott right now, and I totally understand, but just know that he wasn't feeling well earlier."

Allison gave a curt nod before sighing. "Sorry, it's just," she made a gesture with her hands, unable to but her thoughts into words.

"You don't have to apologize. Hey, if things don't work out with Scott, wanna go out with me sometime?" Lina asked, half jokingly, as she waggled her eyebrows at the other girl.

Allison laughed and studied Lina contemplatively. "Maybe, but only if it doesn't work out with Scott."

Lina grinned at her and winked. After Allison was dropped off, her house being closer, Lina turned to Derek with a serious look on her face.

"Do you have any idea of who the Alpha might be?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't, but I'm gonna kill him when I find him." His eyes flashed a bright, electric blue.

"Can I help?"

Derek shook his head. "I want you to stay safe. You're human, Lina."

"I know." Lina sighed. "But I want you to stay safe as well. I can't lose you too, Derek. And neither can Stiles."

Derek reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll be fine. Promise."

Lina nodded and looked up when she saw the car had come to a stop, seeing that they were in front of her house. "Please come over tomorrow. I'll make steak. Well, Stiles will make steak. My dad will be happy to have a break from the diet Stiles has him on."

"I'll come over."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Lina grinned and handed him her phone. "Give me your number."

Derek sighed before grabbing her phone and typing his number in. "There. Now get inside."

Lina got out of the car and waved to him before dashing into her house. She headed upstairs to her room and let out a sigh, hoping that her brother and Scott were okay. Turning to her phone, she sent a quick text to her twin.

Lina:_ You okay?_

Stiles: _Yeah, but Scott ran off. He thinks it was Derek who bit him._

Lina snorted in disbelief. Derek? Really? Just the thought of Derek being the Alpha was hilarious.

Lina: _Seriously? _

Stiles_: Yup. I should be home in ten, btw._

Lina_: I'll probably be sleeping. Luv u._

Stiles_: Luv u 2_

Lina placed her phone down on her desk and walked up to her dresser, grabbing shorts and a tank top. She changed quickly before collapsing on her bed. She was asleep in seconds.

**So, my new story. I know I should probably finish my other ones first, but this story refused to be pushed aside. Anyway, some background info for this story; Stiles and Lina know Derek and about the supernatural already, since Lina was best friends with Cora and Laura would often watch them. I got this idea when I rewatched season one and noticed that Stiles took the supernatural stuff really well. **

**Which pairing would you prefer: **Steter or Sterek?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Lina and Stiles were brimming with excitement and nerves as they made dinner. Well, Stiles was making dinner and Lina was making dessert. Their father was watching them with amusement as he leaned against the doorway, a small smile on his lips. The twins jumped when the doorbell rang, nearly colliding into one another. Their father chuckled at them and pushed off the doorway.

"I'll get it." he said, turning and leaving the room.

Lina quickly set the table while Stiles placed the food on it, Both teens grinning when they saw their father re-enter with Derek beside him. Lina didn't hesitate to glomp the twenty-three year old, much to his surprise and her brother and father's amusement. He hugged her back gently and buried his face in the crook of her neck, scenting her, his wolf purring happily as he smelt Pack. When Lina released him, he did the same to Stiles, having already scented the Sheriff.

"Alright, lets eat. I'm starving!" Lina moaned, taking her seat across from her brother, Derek and her father sitting at the ends.

John smiled at his daughter as Stiles served the food. "You're always hungry." he stated.

She shrugged. "I like food."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "We know. It's a wonder you're not fat."

Lina huffed and threw a green bean at him, which hit him between the eyes, making him blink. "Jerk."

"No food fights in the house." John said, giving his children stern looks.

"So we can have them outside?" Stiles asked, taking his seat, having served everyone's food.

John narrowed his eyes at him.

Stiles nodded. "No food fights outside either. Got it." he said, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

Lina pouted. "Aw. A food fight sounds fun." she whined.

"No food fights." John said firmly before turning his attention on Derek. "So, Derek, where are you staying?" he asked, taking a bite of steak.

Derek looked up. "Um, I'm staying at the mansion." he said a bit sheepishly.

Lina and Stiles' eyes widened in horror. "What?! You can't stay there! Dad!" they turned to their father. "Can he move into the guest bedroom? Please?"

"It's up to Derek." John said. "But I'm not against the idea." Derek was like another son to him, just like Laura was another daughter.

Derek's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't have-"

"Derek. Please." Lina met his eyes, silently pleading.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before the elder nodded, making the twins beam in happiness. John smiled, knowing that the twins would break down the walls Derek built up over the past six years and show him that life was worth living again. That it wasn't just about surviving.

/

Later that night, Stiles set up the guest bedroom while Lina cleaned the kitchen and living room, her mind wondering a bit as she did so. She hoped that Peter would wake up soon, now that Derek, another member of his Pack, had returned. It was a long shot, she knew, but it didn't stop her from hoping. As she cleaned, Derek settled into the guest room with the help of Stiles. Once all of his things were put away, he collapsed on the bed. Stiles sat next to him, silent for a moment.

"Have you ever thought about rebuilding the Hale house?" he asked suddenly. "To start a new pack?"

Derek glanced at him. "I've considered it, yes. Laura mentioned it a few times, too. She missed Beacon Hills, despite everything."

"Have you visited Peter since you've been back?"

"I went this morning. You and Lina's scent cover the room. How often do you two visit?"

"At least once a week. We're hoping he'll wake up soon, and something tells me he will. I just... have this gut feeling." Stiles looked down at his hands.

Before Derek could say anything, Lina burst into the room, startling them. She eyed them for a moment and arched an eyebrow.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at her. "What do you want, Li?"

"Follow me." was all she said before leaving.

Derek and Stiles shared a look before they stood and left the room, Derek leading the way. Both got confused and curious looks on their faces when they saw Lina open the door that led to the attic before climbing up the stairs. They climbed up after her, Stiles sneezing at all the dust. Lina flicked the light on, revealing books and objects covered with old sheets. Dust was floating around and there were spider webs everywhere.

"Um, Li, why are we up here?" Stiles asked, looking around with slight disgust.

"I have something for Derek up here." she stated, walk up to a large, wide yet thin object covered in a sky blue sheet.

She grasped the sheet and, after sending a nervous smile to Derek, yanked the sheet off, letting it fall to the ground. Both Derek and Stiles stared with awe, tears forming in their eyes. It was a large painting, the background being the Hale Mansion before it was burned down. In front of the mansion stood the entire Hale Pack. Talia was on the porch, wrapped in her husband Michael's arms, standing tall and proud. To the left of the couple was Laura, her arm around Derek's shoulder. Peter stood on Derek's other side, a cocky smirk on his face. In front of Talia and Michael, sitting on the front steps, were three eleven year olds; Cora, Stiles, and Lina, with goofy grins on their faces and their arms wrapped around each other. To the right of the Alpha and her mate were the twins' parents, eyes bright and filled with love as they gazed at each other. Other members of the Pack were spread out, the children laughing and playing, the adults watching with smiles on their faces. The painting captured the fun and love of the Pack perfectly. Derek ran a finger over his mother's smiling face, a tear coming free and slipping down his face.

"Der?" Lina called softly, still looking a bit nervous.

Derek turned to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, making her gasp as she lost her breath for a moment due to the sudden and tightness of it. "Thank you, Lina." he whispered. "It's beautiful."

"You don't have to thank me, Derek." she told him. She glanced at the painting, noting that Stiles' eyes were locked on their mother. "I painted it almost half a year after you left, when I could still see their faces perfectly in my mind. Some I still can, while others are blurs."

"How did I not notice this?" Stiles asked, turning to his twin and motioning to the painting.

She shrugged. "You never came into my room when I was painting it and I brought it up here the moment it finished drying. I have a few sketches too." she told him as she recovered the painting with the blue sheet.

She stepped back, but her foot hit something and she would have tumbled backwards had Derek not caught her. She smiled up at him, straightening.

"Thanks, Der." she glanced down to see what she tripped over and frowned at the chest like trunk, crouching down to inspect it at a closer view. Her eyebrow arched when she saw her mother's initials engraved on the lid. "What is this?" she looked up at her brother, who shrugged.

"Never seen it before."

Lina hesitated for a second before she opened it, her eyes widening when she saw exactly what was in it. "Is that... mountain ash? And mistletoe?" She gently lifted one of the books. " Ancient Runes?"

Stiles froze as a thought hit him. "Li, did you ever think about why mom insisted she teach us latin, ancient Greek, and Gaelic? And I heard her muttering to herself sometimes about us having a 'spark'."

"Of cou- holy shit! Mom was a witch or something!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping the book in her hands in shock.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "That would explain why she would sometimes smell like ozone. My mother said that it was the scent of magic."

Stiles and Lina blinked at him before locking eyes. "We're witches." they muttered.

"Apparently." said Derek. eyeing the mountain ash and what looked and smelt like wolfs bane.

Lina's eyes lit up in excitement. "This is amazing! Wait. Does dad know? I mean, he knows about werewolves."

"Wanna ask him?"

Lina nodded and put the book away, closing the lid of the trunk, before she dragged both Derek and Stiles out of the attic. "Dad! Dad!" she called loudly as she moved down the hallway.

Her father stepped out of his room, an alert and confused expression on his face. "Lina? What in the-"

"Did you know mom was a witch?"

Silence. Then, "I knew you two would find out." John sighed. "You're mother was an Earth Mage, her magic strongest when involved with nature. She was one of the most powerful mages of her generation."

"Why don't we have magic?" Stiles asked.

"You do, but your mother bound your powers when you were barely two years old. Both of you were showing signs of being more powerful than even her and she was afraid that would get you two the wrong kind of attention. She made plans to break the binds when you turned 16, but," he let out another sigh, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay, dad. We understand if you don't want to talk about her." Lina hugged him tightly.

"No, it's okay," he took in a deep breath. "She had a back up plan, incase something happened to her. She said that the spell to break the bind was written on a sheet of paper tied with a black ribbon in her trunk. The instructions wound be on it as well."

Both Stiles and Lina dashed back into the attic before he finished the last sentence, throwing open the lid, while still being careful with it, and looked at the contents of the trunk. Stiles was the one to spot it, a small sheet of paper rolled up and tied with a black piece of ribbon. He grabbed it and untied the ribbon, gently unrolling the paper. He quickly read what was written before grabbing Lina's wrist and pulling her out of the attic and past their father and Derek, dragging her downstairs and out the front door.

"Stiles! What the hell-!"

"Sh! We need to get into the forest." he told her, getting the keys to his jeep out of his pocket. He practically shoved her into the passenger's seat once the doors were unlocked.

"Dude, are we seriously doing this?" she asked as he drove to the preserve. "Shouldn't we read those books first?"

"No. I have a feeling the magic -_our _magic- will come naturally to us." he told her as he parked.

"Okay." She nodded, though still a bit wary, but she trusted her brother's instincts. "But you do know that Derek followed us, right?" she told him as she climbed out of the jeep.

Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, I know, but he's still a bit behind. C'mon, we just need to be surrounded by nature." He lead her through the trees.

"Is this spot good?" she asked once they reached a small clearing.

Stiles nodded and stopped walking, turning to her. He grabbed her hands, but made sure they could both see and read the spell clearly. "All we have to do is say this spell as we hold hands."

She nodded and took in a deep breath, locking eyes with him. "We're really doing this. Holy shit."

Stiles let out a slightly anxious chuckle. "Yeah. Holy shit. Ready?"

"No, but lets get this over with."

Both calmed their breathing and relaxed as much as they could before they started the spell:

_"I call upon the earth magick to undo what has been done._

_Break the binding spell that has been placed on thee before me,_

_Remove the bind and set free what was meant to be. "_

For a moment nothing happened. Then there was white hot pain as something seemed to snap inside them before bursting. White surrounded them for a heartbeat before they collapsed in a sea of black. A wave of magic exploded from the unconscious teens and, ten feet away from them, Derek was thrown back by the magical backlash, landing roughly on the ground. At the Veterinary Clinic, Alan Deaton looked up in shock as powerful magic hit him. At the McCall's, Scott shot up in bed with a frown as an unknown sensation flowed over him. At the Matin's, Lydia stilled from where she was watching The Notebook as a shiver went down her spine. In the hospital, Peter Hale's eyes filled with awareness and a smirk formed on his face as a small bit of his sanity returned to him.

Derek laid on the ground for a moment before he shot up and scrambled over to the twins, a sense of relief filling him when he could hear their heartbeats, strong and steady. Surrounding the twins was the scent of ozone and power, makin him blink in shock.

"Stiles? Lina?" he called softly, lightly putting a hand on Stiles's shoulder.

Stiles groaned, blinking his eyes open. "Di' it wor'?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, it did. Are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Bit sore, though it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest, like it's easier to breath."

"Same 'ere." Lina spoke, sitting up. "That... I don't even know how to explain that. But I can almost _feel _the magic in and around me." she said, running her fingers along the ground in front of her. She jumped slightly when a star-gazer lily suddenly bloomed from the ground. "Holy fuck." she breathed, poking the flower, watching as it seemed to almost reach for her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Stiles asked, wide eyed as he studied the flower.

"A star-gazer lily. My favorite flower other than the lotus." Lina said with awe.

"That was so cool!" Stiles flailed his arms in excitement, almost hitting Derek in the face.

Derek let out a sigh. "Come on. Your father's most likely worried." he said, standing.

The twins nodded and stood as well, heading back to the jeep. Lina climbed into the back while Derek took the passenger's seat. The ride home was silent for the most part, Lina drifting of into a soundless slumber at some point.

/

Lina glanced around the hallway, searching for Allison. She grinned when she caught sight of the brunette with Lydia and walked up to her, calling her name. The Argent whirled around and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, Lina. How was your weekend?"

"It was good. I spent some time with Derek and Stiles. How was yours?" Lina asked, leaning against the locker beside her, ignoring Lydia, who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Boring and a bit depressing. I couldn't get Scott out of my head." Allison shrugged.

"He apologized, right?"

"Yeah, he did earlier. Um, can I get your phone number, so we can hang out some time."

Lina took her phone out of her grey skinny jeans and handed it to Allison. "Put your number in."

Allison grabbed the phone and quickly typed in her number before handing it back. Lina sent a quick text to Allison so the other female had her number.

"There. Text or call anytime." she smiled at the brunette. The bell rang just then, making her jump in panic. "Shit, I gotta get to class! I'll see you later, kay? Bye Lydia!" Lina all but ran down the hallway to her class.

Lydia frowned and turned to Allison, arching an eyebrow when she saw the other smiling brightly. "I thought you liked Scott. And who was that, anyway?"

"I do like Scott, but there's something about Lina." Allison sighed, shaking her head. "Nevermind. Lets get to class before we're late."

/

Lina made her way to the lacrosse field after school to watch the practice, a book on mages, herbs, and spells written in ancient Greek clutched in her arms. She had read a third of it, storing everything in her mind. She was currently reading a chapter about the different types of mages and a spell/ritual to discover which type of mage a witch is.

"Lina!" a voice suddenly called, making her head shoot up.

She smiled at Allison, who beckoned her over. She hesitated for a second before climbing up the bleachers and taking a seat beside the brunette. Lydia gave her a look of indifference, but Lina could see the curiosity and slight frustration in her eyes. Allison eyed the book in her arms with interest.

"What language is that?" she asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh, it's Greek." Lina answered, glancing at the field.

Both Allison and Lydia looked at her with surprise.

"You can read Greek?" the strawberry blonde asked with interest.

"I can speak it too."

"That's amazing. So, what's the book about?" Allison asked.

"Herbs and the different ways to use them." Lina told them, not lying, but not telling the whole truth. She winced when she saw Scott miss a shot and Jackson crash into him, making him sprawl out on the ground. Allison grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they watched Scott stand back up and move back to the start of the line.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother?" Coach Finstock called out to Scott, who replied something. "I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach!" Scott called out before he moved to the front of the line.

"Then do it again! McCall is gonna do it again!" He blew his whistle so that Scott started running forward towards Jackson again.

Lina practically clung to Allison's hand, gasping in shock when Scott rammed into Jackson hard with a lot of strength behind the hit. Jackson fell to the ground, grabbing his shoulder, and all the other players crowded around him.

"I gotta go." Lina told Allison before taking off after Scott and Stiles, who were heading towards the locker room.

She dashed into the boys locker room seconds after the two teens, just in time to see Scott push Stiles away from him. The twins tried to help him, but he turned to them with bright golden eyes and large fangs.

"Get away from me!" He roared.

"Fuck." the twins cursed and rushed away from him, scrambling.

Lina tripped over a bag and she and Stiles crashed against the lockers. Hearing another crash, they looked up to see that Scott was on top of the lockers, glowering down at them from behind his lacrosse mask and snarling. They continued to dart around, trying to confuse Scott, until Stiles got fed up and threw his arm out, palm facing Scott. A strong gust of wind burst from his palm and hit Scott dead on, throwing him backwards into the floor. Lina's jaw dropped slightly and she turned to her brother with wide eyes.

"Bro, that was fucking awesome! How did you do that?!" she asked him as she approached Scott.

"I don't know," Stiles retorted, staring at his hand like it was alien.

"Lina?" a weak Scott called out, removing his helmet and revealing that he was human again. "What happened?"

"You tried to kill us," Stiles clued him in.

"It's like we said," Lina started, taking a seat beside Scott, "anger is the trigger. Your pulse rises, you transform."

"But that's lacrosse," Scott explained. "It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Lina pointed out, Stiles nodding in agreement.

"Scott, you can't play in the game on Saturday." Stiles added.

"But I'm first line." Scott protested.

"Not anymore." the twins retaliated.

Lina glanced up when she heard laughing and talking and stood. She kissed her brother's cheek and Scott's forehead before leaving the locker room and making her way to the jeep. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Allison standing beside it, holding her book in her arms. Not far from Allison stood an older man, most likely her father.

"Hey, Allison." Lina greeted as she approached them.

"Hey, Lina. You forgot this, when you took off after your brother and Scott." Allison said, handing her the book.

Lina spotted the interest the flashed through Chris Argent's eyes as he eyed it. "Thanks."

"Are you busy?"

"No, why?" Lina tilted her to the side with curiosity.

"Do you want to come over? Lydia's busy with Jackson, so she can't hang out." Allison explained.

"Yeah, sure. Would your dad mind if I got a ride with you?" Lina asked, glancing at Chris.

The man smiled at her. "Not at all," he trailed off, not knowing her name.

Lina stuck her hand out. "Lina Stilinski."

"Chris Argent. It's nice to meet another of Allison's friends." he said, shaking her hand firmly before releasing it.

Allison linked arms with the darker haired female and dragged her over to a SUV, gently pushing her into the backseat before climbing into the passenger's seat. Chris got into the driver's seat and started the engine before backing out of the parking lot and riding down the street. Lina took out her phone and sent a quick text to her brother.

Lina: _Going to Allison's, don't wait up_

Stiles: _Is that safe? You know who and what her family is_

Lina: _Yea, but she's not like them and you noe Chris is 1 of the 'good' hunters_

Stiles: _Be careful, please_

Lina: _Always:) Luv u_

Stiles: _Luv u 2_

Lina put her phone back in her pocket and turned her attention to Allison. "So, Alli, what do you do for fun? Any hobbies?"

Allison flushed a bit at the nickname and question. "Archery is my favorite hobby."

Lina grinned, not at all surprised. "Don't be embarrassed. If it makes you feel better, I like to go to the range and shoot a few rounds."

Chris' eyebrow arched in surprise. "You can shoot?"

"Since I was a kid. My father's the Sheriff and he wanted to make sure my brother and I could protect ourselves. That meant taking self-defense classes and learning how to use a gun."

Allison turned in her seat to stare at her. "Any particular gun you favor?"

Lina grinned at her. "Desert Eagle, but I also have a fondness for the Glock19."

"Your father's the Sheriff?" Chris asked, pulling into a driveway.

"Yes, sir. And a pretty awesome one too."

Chris nodded and the group of three got out of the SUV and headed up the porch steps to the front door, which Chris opened. Lina followed Allison inside and looked around, noting tat the house had a sort of homey feel to it.

"Allison, who's this?"

Lina turned her head to see a beautiful, in a dangerous and cold sort of way, woman with short red hair. "I'm Lina, a friend of Allison's. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Argent. You have a lovely home."

The woman smiled at her, though it was guarded and her eyes were calculating and a bit suspicious. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Lina. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um, I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. Of course you wouldn't be intruding."

"Please, Li?" Allison gave her pleading yes.

Lina smiled and laughed slightly. "I'd be honored to stay for dinner."

The woman nodded but before she could say anything else, Allison was dragging Lina up the stairs and to her room. Once there, she closed the door and set her bag down. Lina set her book down and sat on the bed.

"Nice room." she commented, looking around.

"Thanks. So, what do you want to do?"

Lina studied her for a moment. "Do you have a laptop or computer?"

"I have a laptop, why?"

"Have you ever watched anime?"

"What's anime?"

"You seriously did not just ask me that." Lina let out a dramatic sigh. "How have you survived without the magnificence of anime? Get your laptop. We're going to watch Bleach."

/

By friday, Lina was Allison's second best friend and she and her brother were sick of Scott thinking Derek was the one to bite him and making accusations while going on and on about Allison. When she got a text from Scott saying he found the other half of the body, she let out a sigh and rubbed her temples to ease the oncoming headache. Glancing over to her brother, she shared an irritated look with him.

After school, Stiles and Lina quickly drove to Scott's and went up to his room. Stiles threw the bedroom door open.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so-"

Lina let out a sigh and plopped down on to Scott's bed.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott said, interrupting Stiles.

"Scott, Derek didn't turn you and he didn't kill that girl in the woods." Lina said, making Scott turn to her with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, he did, he's like me-"

"Derek's not an Alpha and never has been one. Only an Alpha can turn someone." Stiles added.

"You don't know that."

Lina glared at the curly haired boy. "I've known Derek longer than I've known you, Scott. His younger sister was my best friend before she burned alive in that fire. And the girl in the woods? That was Laura Hale, Derek's older sister." she hissed, anger and sadness building up in her.

Stiles squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and looked at Scott with a serious expression. "Lina and I have known about werewolves almost our whole lives. We're part of the Hale Pack. Derek couldn't have turned you because he's a Beta. Alpha's have red eyes, Beta's have blue or gold." he explained to a stunned Scott.

"Why didn't you two ever tell me?"

"We tried to, but you're always talking about Allison or lacrosse or how Derek's the one who bit you and killed the girl in the woods. And Stiles and I have been busy." Lina told him.

"With what?" Scott asked, sitting in his desk chair.

"Stiles and I discovered we're mages. I'm a Lightning Mage and Stiles is a Fire Mage."

Two days ago, the twins had done a ritual (under Derek's supervision) to determine which type of mage they were. Lina was Lightning and Stiles was Fire, both being rare. Even more rare, was the fact that they had a second element; earth. After reading some of her mother's journal, Stiles found out that their mother hadn't been an Earth Mage, but a Storm Mage (the rarest of the rare) with earth being her second element. To get less attention, she told everyone she was an Earth Mage, even those closest to her.

"What does that mean?" Scot asked, confused.

"We have magic, basically." Stiles said, holding out his hand, a ball of fire forming in it. "Mine is fire based." he said, the flames vanishing.

Scott stared, his jaw dropping. "Holy shit."

Lina lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers, sparks of electricity flickering between them. "Mine is lightning and electricity based."

"Wow. That's kind of badass." Scott breathed.

"I know, right!" Stiles laughed.

Scott grinned at him.

Lina poked Scott's leg with her foot to get his attention as she once again turned serious. "What should we do about this Alpha roaming around?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about this werewolf stuff."

Stiles sat on the bed beside his twin, running a hand over his face as he sighed. "Derek's already tried to sniff him out, but this Alpha knows how to cover its tracks. We could use a tracking spell, but we would need something of the Alpha's, like DNA or a shirt or something."

Lina rubbed her forehead. "So what the hell do we do?"

"I don't know, but I think the Alpha is here for a reason. It has an agenda, other than forming a Pack." Stiles thought out loud. "Maybe it's after someone?"

Lina's eyes widened as a theory hit her. "Stiles, the Argents. They moved here sometime when Laura was murdered. What if the Alpha's after them?"

"Ah, crap. I hope it's not, or things are going to get seriously messy." Stiles groaned, already imaging the bloodshed and body count.

"Wait, is Allison in danger?!" Scott shot up from his seat, eyes flashing Beta gold. "I should go check on her."

"Scott, calm down before you do something stupid. We don't even know if the Alpha's after Allison. It could be after her father or even Kate." Stiles said, eyes darkening in hate when he spoke Kate's name.

"Kate?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Lina's eyes flashed with fury and hate. "Kate Argent, Allison's aunt. She started the fire that killed the Hale Pack. Both humans and werewolves burned alive, trapped."

"Dad would have arrested her, but he had no proof that she was behind it." Stiles added.

Scott's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god."

Lina glanced at the clock on Scott's nightstand and stood. "Stiles and I have to go, but we'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

Scott nodded absently, thinking about what the twins told them. He barely registered his door closing behind them as they left.

/

Stiles and Lina entered the room that held the comatose Peter Hale, smiling a bit sadly when they saw him sitting up in the wheelchair looking out the window. Closing the door, Lina moved and sat on the bed, facing Peter, while her brother opened the window, letting in fresh air.

"Hey, Pete." Lina stated, kicking her legs back and forth a bit. "How've ya been? A lots happened this past week."

Stiles snorted. "Understatement." he muttered, sitting beside his sister. "So, Derek's back and currently living with us." he told Peter.

"Laura was killed and now we have an Alpha running around. We think he or she is after someone, most likely an Argent." Lina continued.

"Our best friend, Scott, was Bitten. He's a werewolf now and dating Allison Argent. They've got a whole Romeo and Juliette thing going on." Stiles rolled his eyes.

Lina wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ugh. I hate that play. Who the hell plans to elope after knowing each other for only an hour? Terrible love story, if you ask me. It's more of a comedy for me."

Stiles stared at her blankly. "You would say that." he deadpanned.

She shrugged and turned her attention back to Peter. "We've also found out that we're mages, from our mom's side. I'm a Lightning Mage, which is awesome."

"I'm a Fire Mage, which is awesomer."

"Awesomer isn't a word."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"It is because I say it is."

"Just because you say something, doesn't make it true."

"Yes it does."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"You're so mean to me!"

Lina punched his arm, making him yelp and glare at her.

"That's abuse!"

"Whatever you say."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Fuck you."

"Not even in your dreams."

Stiles gave her a grossed out, disgusted look and shivered. "Ew. Just ew. Why would you even say that?"

Lina laughed and playfully pushed him. "You should have seen your face!"

Neither saw the slight smile that curved Peter's lips as they bickered back and forth. _Pack..._, his wolf purred with happiness.

/

Lina made her way on to the field and headed for the stands, taking a seat on the bench as she waited for her brother. Not long after, the players walked out of the school, making everyone cheer loudly, and Stiles joined her. Seconds later, Coach Finstock sat on her other side.

"Stilinski."

"Coach. Think it's gonna be a good game?" she asked him.

"It better be."

"Lina." Jackson greeted the female twin with a nod seconds later, sitting on the other side of coach.

"Uh, hey, Jackson. How's the shoulder?" Lina asked him, a bit confused as to why he greeted her.

"Fine." was all he said before turning his attention to Coach Finstock.

Lina frowned with concern when Coach gave a nod of approval when Jackson said he was going to keep playing, even if his shoulder started hurting. The game was about when the twins felt a hand clasp their shoulder.

"Hey, kids." their dad greeted, Derek beside him.

"Oh, hey." they returned the greeting.

"So, think we're gonna see any action tonight?" John asked and the twins glance out at the field, seeing Scott get into his position.

"Action?" Stiles echoed. "... Maybe..."

John got what he was hinting at and frowned. "Scott had better be careful." he said before walking away to join Melissa, Scott's mom.

Derek hesitated before raising an eyebrow when Stiles scooted over, leaving enough room for him to sit between him and Lina. He sat down, wrapping his arm around Lina's shoulders and pulling her into his side when she shivered from the cold air.

"You forgot a jacket. Again."

Lina pouted. "Shud'up. At least I'm wearing long sleeves."

"Like that makes such a difference." Derek mocked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"... You're hanging around Stiles and I too much."

Stiles snorted. "There's no such thing as hanging around us too much."

"Dork."

"Nerd."

"Pissant."

"Did you really just call me a pissant?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Derek sighed. "I'm surrounded by children."

Lina patted his chest reassuringly. "There, there. It's okay."

Derek sent her a half-hearted glare and she smiled innocently at him.

Once the kick off began, Lina watched as nobody passed the ball to Scott and Jackson purposely shoving him to the ground to get the ball and score a goal. She grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it, hoping Scott didn't do something stupid; like shift in the middle of the field. Hearing loud cheering behind them, the trio turned to see Lydia and Allison holding up a "WE LUV JACKSON" sign. Lina winced, exchanging a look with her brother.

"Brutal," they said together, looking out on to the field and noticing Scott's attention was on the girls.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." Stiles commented.

Lina let out a groan, wondering why the trigger of the transformation had to be anger or when the pulse rises. Derek let out a barely audible growl, his eyes narrowed. Scott crouched over, getting ready. The three on the bench tensed, seeing the referee stop in front of him and ask if he was okay. They knew he was _not _okay. Even the player behind him backed away.

"This isn't good." Stiles mumbled.

"Derek'll take him out if anything happens." Lina mumbled back, Derek nodding in agreement with her, looking almost gleeful at the thought.

The ball escaped from both players' nets and Scott lunged for it, easily catching it before heading towards the goal. He dodged every player that went after him and launched the ball, making the score 4-5.

Stiles and Lina cheered, but not too loudly due to Derek being in between them. Derek gave them a grateful look. He didn't think his ears could take any more cheering.

"Pass the ball to McCall!" Finstock exclaimed as the players started off again.

This time, white got the ball, but Scott suddenly appeared in front of him, half shifted. Scared, the player threw the ball to Scott. Derek let out another growl and Lina squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Did the opposing team jus deliberately pass us the ball?" Finstock asked Stiles.

Stiles gnawed on his glove nervously. "Yes, I believe so, Coach." he answered.

"Interesting." Finstock commented.

Scott lined to take another shot and threw the ball directly into the net, making the whole crowd go wild. Lina and Stiles jumped up and hugged each other.

"We won!" they cheered. "Holy shit, we actually won!"

They pulled Derek into the hug, making him grumble though he hugged them back. When they pulled apart, they looked around for Scott, only they didn't see him.

"Where's Scott?" Lina asked.

"Where's Allison?" Stiles asked back.

The twins shared a look before darting off to the locker room. They stumbled into the room, stopping when they came across Scott and Allison making out. Allison smiled at them when they broke apart, beaming brightly.

"Hi, Lina, Stiles."

"Hey," the twins nodded as she walked past them before going over to join Scott, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"I kissed her," Scott declared adorably.

"We saw," Lina and Stiles said.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that too."

Scott looked speechless and Lina smirked at him.

"Just wait til you have sex." she commented breezily.

Both males flushed. "Lina!"

"What? I'm just saying. Sex is amazing."

Stiles gave her a stern look. "And who the hell have you had sex with?"

"My last girlfriend, Giselle. You remember her?"

"Yeah, you two were dating for a year before she moved. Wait. Her? Seriously?"

Lina nodded in confirmation.

"... That's actually kind of hot..." Scott stated, blinking.

Stiles punched his shoulder, looking at him incredibly. "Dude! This my sister we're talking about!"

Both Scott and Lina burst into laughter. "Dude, your face!" Scott gasped out.

"Hilarious!" Lina added.

Stiles glared at them. "I hate you two."

Lina waved the comment away dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. How about we go get some food? I want curly fries."

"Curly fries?" Stiles perked up.

"I'll pay." Lina told him, causing him to grab her and Scott's arm and drag them out of the locker room.

"Lets go! The curly fries await us!"

**Hope you like the chapter:) So, I've decided this will have Steter, due to the fact that it's my favorite ship. **

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Teen Wolf, sadly_**

_Chapter Three_

Sunlight shined into the room from the open window, bathing Lina in a golden glow. Groggily, she opened her eyes and jerked, flinching, at the rays of light in her face. She rubbed a hand over her face and groaned as she climbed out of bed, a knock on her door making her jump in surprise and trip over a forgotten book on the floor. She fell with a thud, an 'oomph' leaving her lips. Stiles poked his head into the room and raised an eyebrow at her.

"... Why are you on the floor?"

She glared darkly at him, scowling.

He paled and let out a nervous laugh. "Li? You, uh, you have your scary face on." he flailed a bit as he took a step back, the door opening more.

Her glare darkened.

Stiles let out another nervous chuckle. "I have to, um,... make breakfast! Yeah, that's it. I have to go make breakfast. Bye!" the male twin dashed away, sprinting down the stairs to the kitchen, where he let out a sigh of relief. He forgot how terrifying his sister's glares were.

Lina huffed and climbed to her feet. "Boys." she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

Not in the mood to 'dress up', she just sluggishly threw on a dark red tank top and black sweatpants, along with her grey converses. Throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail, she walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, the scent of coffee, chocolate, and vanilla surrounding her, making her relax a bit. She blinked when a cup off coffee was practically shoved in her face before arching an eyebrow at her brother.

He smiled a bit anxiously at her. "I know you're in one of your moods, so I made the coffee for you. And chocolate chip waffles. With whipped cream."

She smiled gratefully at him and took the coffee. "Thanks, Sti. Best brother ever. Seriously." she declared, taking a sip of the hot beverage. She let out a sigh of content and took a seat at the table, grinning when Stiles set a plate of chocolate chip waffles with whipped cream on top in front of her. "Thanks bro." she said as she put her coffee down and dug into the food.

Both teens glanced up at the sound of footsteps, smiling when Derek entered the room. He nodded in greeting to them, going straight for the coffee. Lina ate the last bite of her food and stood, heading for the sink. She set her dish down and gave the werewolf a quick hug before going up stairs to the bathroom. While she was brushing her teeth, Stiles got a text from Scott saying that he needed to tell him something. He frowned as he stared at his phone, a foreboding feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach. Derek looked up from his coffee, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jerked, his head shooting up, as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"I think something happened with Scott. Just this feeling." Stiles stated.

Derek arched an eyebrow and straightened. "Do you think it has to do with the Alpha?"

"Most likely." the teen sighed. "Something big is going to happen. I just don't know if it'll be good or bad."

Derek shrugged, but before he could say anything, Lina entered the room and grabbed Stiles by the arm, dragging him towards the front door.

"We're going to be late." she commented before calling out, "Bye Derek!" to the man in the kitchen.

/

"Guys, guys, guys!" Scott frantically ran towards them, panic twisting his features.

Lina arched an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

"No. I-I had a dream last night... it was going so well. Allison and I were alone and we were making out..."

Lina leaned toward him a bit, eyes lighting with curiosity and concern as Scott told them about his dream, how he attacked Allison during their make-out session. He had transformed and then...

"So you killed her." Stiles concluded, opening the entrance door for them to walk through.

"I dunno," Scott shrugged. "I just woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles inquired. "I have. Usually ends differently."

Lina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Dude, I so didn't want to hear that. I need mind bleach now." she shuddered.

Stiles snickered at her.

Scott sent Stiles a small glare. "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Yeah, I second that." Lina piped up.

"Noted," Stiles said to them.

"So, can I ju-"

"No, I know." Scott interrupted Lina, making her huff and glare at him. "You guys think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow... like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not," Stiles and Lina denied. At Scott's pointed look they confessed," Yeah. That's totally it."

"If it's any help, I think you're handling this quite well. It's not like there's a _Lycanthropy_ _for_ _Beginners_ class you could take," Stiles replied.

"Well, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott gave them a hint of his thoughts.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles asked. "He'll probably help as much as he can."

"He's staying with you two, right? You think I can come over after school?"

"As if you have to ask, Scotty." Lina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he'll have an explanation about my dream. I mean, chasing Allison and dragging her to the back of the bus, it just felt so real. Like it actually happened."

They opened one of the doors leading to the back of the school to find a school bus with the back door damaged and blood all over it, three police cars surrounding and Lina shared a worried look.

"I think it actually did." Stiles whispered, before the trio immediately went back into the school to look for Allison. "She's probably fine." Stiles tried to reassure Scott.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott looked at them worriedly.

The teen wolf frantically searched every face they passed, before he slammed himself in front of a locked. Letting out a frustrated cry, he punched the locker in front of him, denting it heavily, so heavily that it dangled from a hinge. Lina was starting to panic a bit as well, when she spotted Allison, who bumped into Scott. Grabbing Stiles, she dragged him away to give the couple privacy. Stiles scowled at her.

"What's with all the manhandling today?!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're slow." she said as an explanation.

Before he could argue, an announcement echoed through the hallway.

_"Attention, students. This is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."_

Lina pouted in disappointment and headed for chemistry. She went to her seat in the back of the room (Harris didn't trust her to sit anywhere near Stiles after that mini explosion they purposely caused) and sat down, giving her lab partner and friend, Erica, a smile.

"Hey, E." she greeted.

"Hi, Lina." the blonde said shyly, a hint of a smile on her face.

Lina studied her, frowning a bit when she saw that the blonde's hair hid her face. She reached out and brushed a few locks back, tucking them behind an ear, and smiled. "There. I can see your face, which you really shouldn't hide. You're beautiful, E."

Erica shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"You really are. I'd so date you if you were a lesbian and not crushing on my brother."

Erica's eyes widened. "Wha-really? You... you would date me?" she asked insecurely.

Lina wrapped the girl in a comforting hug. "Of course I would, sweetie. Not only are you beyond pretty, but you're a geek like me. And you love Bleach almost as much as I do."

Erica brightened and laughed a bit. "That's because Ichigo is awesome. And hot."

"Too true. Hey, you should come over my house sometime. It's been forever since we last hung out. We could watch Batman."

"The ones with Michael Keaton?"

"Of course."

"I'd-"

"Hey, I think they found something!" the girl sitting beside Scott (When had Stiles moved?, Lina absently wondered) exclaimed.

Lina and Erica shot up from their seats and ran over to the window, hoping to get a good look. The paramedics were wheeling someone away. Suddenly, the person on the gurney jumped up, making Erica jerk back in shock. Lina instinctively pulled her into a protective embrace, her eyes locked on the person. _Just what the hell happened last night? Was it the Alpha?_, Lina wondered to herself. It was then that an epiphany hit her. _Of course! How could I have forgotten! All Beta's have a connection with their Alpha. The Alpha must have used that connection to get to Scott!_

/

"Something happened last night, but I can't remember what." Scott took a seat across from Stiles at the lunch table, while Lina sat beside her brother.

"I think I know." Lina spoke up, making the two males turn to her. "Alpha's have connections with Beta's they've turned themselves. The Alpha must've used that connection to get to you. He made you believe you were attacking Allison."

Stiles facepalmed. "How could I have forgotten that?" he chided himself.

Lina patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. I wondered the same when it finally hit me."

Scott's eyes widened. "Can... can the Alpha control me?"

Stiles and Lina shared a look before giving Scott a grim look. "It's a large possibility."

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott declared.

"No," Stiles retorted. "You're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked, placing her lunch tray on the table as she sat down on Scott's left.

Stiles immediately tensed, straightening his back. "Just some homework." He lied easily.

"Yeah," Lina nodded in agreement. He leaned over the table. "Why's she sitting with us?" he asked so quietly, Lina almost didn't hear it.

Matt, a player on the lacrosse team, suddenly sat on Lina's other side while Greenberg sat down at the head of the table. Danny took the empty seat next to Stiles and Allison took the remaining seat beside Scott.

"What the fuck?" Lina mumbled, confused.

People didn't sit with her, her brother, and Scott. Being the outcasts of the school, people pretty much avoided them, not that Lina minded. She enjoyed being a loner, prefered it.

"Get up." Jackson suddenly ordered, joining their table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Greenberg protested.

"Because I don't stare as his girlfriends' coin slot," Danny replied simply.

Lina let out a small snort of amusement and Danny shot her a grin. Greenberg got up, allowing Jackson to take a seat at the head of the table.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar?" Danny said.

"I heard mountain lion," Jackson interjected.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lina exclaimed at the same time Lydia did, though Lydia added, "Isn't it?" after everyone turned to stare at her. That was one of the reasons Lina disliked the strawberry redhead. She pretended to be stupid, when she was actually very intelligent.

"Who cares." Jackson rolled his eyes. "The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

Stiles nudged his sister before saying, "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." He leaned forward, placing his phone in the center of the table for them to watch.

"_The Sheriff's department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy!" Scott declared, recognition on his face.

"You do?" Allison asked.

"Yea," Scott answered. "When I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott looked at the twins worriedly.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia commented, uninterested. "Like, oh, where we're going tomorrow night." She looked at Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison sputtered out an excuse while Lina exchanged an incredulous look with Stiles.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun," Lydia turned to Lina, making the brunette tense a bit. "Are you and Stiles coming, as well?"

Lina immediately came up with an excuse, one that actually wasn't a lie. "Nope. We're hanging out with a friend of ours."

Jackson snorted. "What friend? I thought McCall was your only friend." he said rudely.

Lina glared at him, before smirking slightly. "You remember the guy from the party; dark hair, green eyes, and leather jacket?" she asked the blonde, whose eyes filled with recognition as a scowl twisted his features. "Him."

Allison tilted her head to the side. "Derek, right?"

Lina nodded.

Lydia eyed the mage intently. "You're boyfriend, Lina?"

Lina made a grossed out face. "Me and Derek? That'd be like incest."

"What are you three going to do?" Scott asked curiously.

Lina and Stiles shared a look. "Train."

Scott immediately understood. The others, not so much.

"Train?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Derek is teaching us mixed martial arts." Half truth.

"I though you already knew how to fight."

Stiles chuckled. "Derek is on a whole other level. Dude's like a ninja."

"W-wait," Scott interrupted. "Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out? Like, us and them?" he asked Allison, confused.

"Yeah," Allison responded. "I guess. Sounds fun."

Lina could tell that she was lying.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked, picking up a fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.

"Drama queen." Lina muttered.

Beside her, Matt chuckled in amusement and she smiled innocently at him.

"How about bowling?" Lydia suggested. "You love bowling." She turned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson retorted.

Allison took his comment as a challenge. "How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" she asked Scott.

"Sort of," Scott replied.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson taunted the teen wolf.

"Yes," Scott declared firmly. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Lina face palmed, making everyone look at her. "Sorry, I just remembered that I was supposed to meet up with a friend in the library." She said as she stood.

"I'm coming with you," Stiles piped up, standing as well.

"Me too!" Scott added. "I'll catch you later." he directed to Allison.

The trio left the cafeteria and, as soon as the doors were closed, Stiles turned to Scott. "You're a terrible bowler!"

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Scott whined.

Lina snorted. "Yes, yes you are."

"_God_, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing, and then out of no where comes that phrase."

"'Hang out.'" Scott scoffed.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay?" Stiles retorted. "Well, unless it's Lina, but you're my sister so you doesn't count." he directed to his twin. "It's like death," he continued. "Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out."

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy, or I didn't." Scott exclaimed.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much... which is weird 'cause he's friends with Lina."

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now-" Scott glanced down at his watch. "Now I'm gonna be late for work."

"Wait, Scott!" Stiles called. "You didn't- am I attractive to gay guys!?" Stiles turned his gaze to his sister, who shrugged.

"You're attractive, I guess, but I don't think that has anything to do with Danny's behavior towards you. Unless he secretly likes you and is ashamed, cuz you're you."

Stiles gave her an offened look. "And what's wrong with me?"

"From my point of view? Nothing. From other people's? A lot."

Her twin pouted. "S'not fair."

"That's life for ya."

"... Do you think Danny secretly likes me?"

Lina groaned and walked away, ignoring the calls of her name from her brother.

/

Lina was in the living room with her brother and Derek, watching Iron Man, when the doorbell rang. Stiles got up to answer and Derek glanced at Lina.

"Scott's here." he told her.

She nodded, not surprised. "He wants to talk to you. About that dream of his."

He sighed, looking a bit annoyed.

Stiles and Scott entered the room not even a second later, Scott looking nervous. Stiles returned to his spot beside Derek while Scott sat on the loveseat, facing the elder werewolf, who stared back blankly. Lina could almost feel the tension filling the room.

Scott cleared his throat. "Um, okay, so I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone, but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of my dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek spoke.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No," Derek retorted.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"_Am _I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably. Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked wearily, glancing at the twins.

Lina snorted. "Don't worry, Scott. It's nothing bad. I think."

Scott shot her a '_not helping_' look, making her shrug and smile innocently.

"You'll find out," Derek answered. "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you."

"That's it?" Scott asked incredulously. "Just- just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek retorted.

"I just want to know if I hurt that guy," Scott said.

Lina and Stiles shared a look, knowing that, that was utter bullshit.

"No, you don't," Derek wasn't fooled either. "You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Scott let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair. "That's really it?"

"That's really it." Derek confirmed, nodding.

Scott gave a reluctant nod before standing. "Are you two coming with me?"

Stiles scoffed as he stood. "Like you even have to ask."

"Yeah, lets go."

The skies were black by the time they arrived at the school, the sun having fully set. The three teens climbed out of the jeep, though instead of following the two boys, Lina leaned against the front of the jeep.

"Hey, no, just me," Scott protested, noticing that Stiles was following him. "Someone needs to keep watch."

"That's what Lina's for," Stiles stated.

Scott narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, okay," Stiles sighed, giving in. "Why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"Hey, I like Robin." Lina spoke up. "And if you're Robin, I'm Batgirl."

"I still don't want to be Robin all the time!" Stiles exclaimed.

Scott looked at them disbelievingly. "Nobody's Batman and Robin nd Batgirl any of the time."

Stiles sulked. "Not even some of the time?"

"Just. Stay. _Here_." Scott ordered.

"We're so Robin and Batgirl." Lina muttered to her brother as he leaned against the jeep beside her.

He grinned at her and they high fived. "Totally."

After a minute passed, the twins started to get a bit restless and went back in the jeep, watching out for anybody.

"This so boring." Stiles whined.

"I know. Keeping watch su- uh oh."

Stiles turned to his sister. "What is it?"

"Patrol." Lina responded before reaching over and pressing down on the horn, alerting Scott.

A few seconds later, Scott came running out of the bus. The twins watched with amazement as he jumped off a car, doing a backflip over the fence. Lina quickly climbed into the backseat as Scott sprinted towards the jeep.

"Go, go!" Scott yelled once he was inside.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. So, I was there last night, and the blood... a lot of it was mine."

"So, did you attack him?" Lina asked.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. Derek's eyes turn blue, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked, slightly confused by the almost random question.

"I saw red eyes."

"So, the Alpha." Lina stated.

"And the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I think I was trying to protect him." Scott admitted.

"So you didn't do it. Which means that you're not a killer. It also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison." Scott sighed a bit dreamily.

Lina rolled her eyes. "He meant that you weren't gonna kill us, Scott. "she deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah... that too."

Lina sighed. She loved Scott, but he could be an idiot sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Lina let out a heavy sigh as she closed her locker door, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Biting her lip, she glanced at her phone screen. No new messages. No recent calls. Closing her eyes, she sighed again. Derek had disappeared the other night and, according to Scott, had been shot. The elder werewolf hadn't shown up at the house at all and she and her brother were fearing the worst. Especially since Kate was back. Lina knew before anyone, except maybe Lydia, that the blonde huntress had come back due to Allison. She had gotten a text from the brunette saying her 'awesome aunt Kate' was going to be staying with them for an undetermined amount of time and that she couldn't wait to introduce them. Lina was _not_ looking forward to it. Slipping her phone into her pocket, she jumped when she suddenly heard a slam and whirled around to see a person decked in black pinning Jackson to the lockers. Not even thinking, Lina dashed to Derek and practically tackled him off Jackson, wrapping around him like an octopus as she embraced the man tightly.

"Der! You're okay!" she cried, near tears.

Derek stumbled a bit under the sudden weight, but hugged her back just as tightly.

"What the fuck is going on?!" yelled Jackson, face red in anger, yet there was a sliver of fear in his eyes.

Lina released Derek, ignoring the blonde jock, and frowned deeply when she saw how pale and sick looking her brother in everything but blood looked. "Derek? Are you okay? Is it because of the bitch? I swear, I'm gonna rip that slut's intestines out and strangle her with them." she snarled, planning Kate's death in her head.

Jackson gave her a fearful, wide-eyed look before he started inching away. "I'm gonna go. Bye." He dashed off.

Derek tried to smile, but failed due to the agony his body was in, though his eyes shone with amusement. "Yes, it was Kate. She shot me with some type of rare wolfsbane."

Lina's eyes widened before she draped one of Derek's arms around her shoulders and half carried him out of the school to her brother's jeep. Stiles was impatiently tapping the steering wheel as he waited for her. She and Derek were a foot away when her twin noticed them and he hurriedly got out of the jeep, running to them.

"Oh my gods. Derek, are you okay? Wait, never mind. Obviously you're not okay."

Scott was suddenly there too, looking Derek over. "What happened?"

"I was shot, remember?" Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He doesn't look too good." Stiles said worriedly.

"Why aren't you healing?" asked Scott with slight concern.

"I can't." Derek gritted out. "It was... it was a different kind of bullet."

"Wait," Scott said, looking as if he suddenly realized something. "That's what she meant when she said you have forty-eight hours."

Stiles and Lina paled before they shot accusing and hurt looks at the elder werewolf, who glance away, refusing to meet their eyes. Lina huffed and helped Derek to the passenger's side of the car. Once he was in, she turned to Scott.

"Scott, go to Allison's and find out what kind of bullet Kate used. We're going to need it in order to save him." she ordered her best friend, who was about to protest before he sighed and nodded.

Stiles stiffened and paled even more. "K-kate? That fuckin' bitch is back?" Fury started coiling inside him.

Scott gaped in shock at his best male friend.

"Yes, she is, now get in the damn car, Stiles. We need to go." Lina snapped as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

Stiles immediately got into the jeep and started it, driving away from the school. Lina opened the glove compartment and took out a packet of tissues, opening it before she climbed into the back with Derek. She started wiping his forehead before she pulled out her phone and called Scott a little while later. Only he didn't answer. Lina cursed and frowned, glaring darkly at her phone.

"Scott's not answering." she hissed.

"He's probably making out with Allison." Stiles retorted, pulling out his own phone to call Scott. He let out a frustrated sigh when the teen wolf didn't answer and sent an angry text.

Lina's eyes narrowed. "I swear to god, if he's sexing it up with her I'm going to rip his fucking dick off. This is not the damn time to get laid." she snarled.

Stiles just scowled at his phone, gritting his teeth when he finally got a text back. "'_Need me time'_?! What the actual fuck? How much time does it take to find a bullet?!"

"Maybe I should have gone with him." Lina bit her lip. "I could have distracted Kate."

Derek's eyes flashed bright blue and snarled, pain momentarily forgotten. "No! I don't want you anywhere near her! Either of you."

"I know, but someone needs to keep an eye on her. I'd be the only one to actually get close, since I'm Allison's second best friend and her parents like me." Lina stated.

Derek looked like he wanted to argue, but a wave of pain silenced him. Lina helped him get his jacket off and watched him roll up his sleeve. Her chest clenched painfully when she saw the wound.

"Der. Oh my god." she whispered fearfully. "Stiles, get us home. Now."

Stiles nodded and sped up a little bit. Once they got home, Lina and Stiles helped Derek inside and too the kitchen. While Stiles set him down on a chair, Lina dashed up to the attic, which had been cleaned and turned into a 'lair' as Stiles called it. Grabbing a spell book on healing, she flipped through the pages. Finding nothing that would help in their current situation, she picked up a different one. She felt a small burst of hope when she found a spell that would delay the wolfsbane in Derek's bloodstream and sprinted downstairs. Both Stiles and Derek looked up when she burst into the kitchen, spell book in hand.

"I found a spell that'll delay the wolfsbane. It should give us more time." she explained, setting the book down and showing them the spell.

Stiles read it and nodded. Being the one that was better at this type of magic, he agreed to do the spell. He placed his hand over Derek's chest and started chanting the spell. When he finished, Derek's body glowed a bit, signaling that the spell worked. Both teens sighed in relief, though they noticed that Derek was obviously still in pain. Lina grabbed his hand and held it tightly, tears in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she decided to try something.

'_Please, give me some of his pain.'_ she chanted in her mind, over and over, as she focused on the somewhat wild magic inside her. She gasped when shots of pain washed through her, making her tremble a bit.

Stiles gaped at his sister, who was obviously taking Derek's pain into herself. How, he didn't know, but he knew magic was based on pure will and intent, so it gave him an idea. Derek's body relaxed and his eyes opened, though they widened in alarm when he realized what Lina was doing. He tugged his hand out of her grasp, waking her from her daze. She looked up at him with a questioning stare, her body still trembling.

"Derek?"

"You can't take anymore, Li. You've already taken most of the pain." the green eyed male told her, feeling only a little pain now. And that worried him. Any more and Derek had the feeling that Lina would have taken the wound itself on to her own body.

Stiles eyed his twin with concern, frowning when he saw that she seemed weaker. "Li, go rest."

"No. I'm staying here." Lina said firmly, though she leaned against Derek's leg.

Stiles sighed, knowing it's be pointless to argue.

For the next two hours or so, they waited for Scott to arrive with the bullet. He had called at one point, but that was a while ago. Lina kept drifting in and out of consciousness, Derek and Stiles eyeing her with concern and worry.

"Lina! Stiles!" the trio suddenly heard Scott call as the front door opened.

"We're in the kitchen!" Stiles called back.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked the moment Scott stepped foot in the kitchen.

Scott nodded and pulled out a gold encased bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" asked Stiles as Scott handed the bullet to Derek.

Instead of answering him, Derek bit off the top of the bullet and tapped it repeatedly on the island to empty it of the wolfsbane. Pulling out a black lighter, he lit the plant on fire. The flame immediately caught and grew higher, the smoke a blue color. Derek took the remains in his hand and pressed it into the bullet wound. He groaned in pain and fell to the floor as his knees buckled, withering in pain as the wound healed itself. Once the wound was closed, Stiles helped Derek to his feet.

"You okay?" the spastic teen asked the werewolf.

"Well, except from the agonizing pain," Derek replied sarcastically.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles smiled at him.

Scott frowned. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek interrupted him, Stiles and Lina glaring at their best friend with hurt and betrayal.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are!"

Stiles and Lina scoffed, rolling their eyes.

"I'll show exactly how nice they are." Derek retorted.

"What do you mean?"

The twins sighed, knowing where this was going. While Derek left with Scott, Lina leaned heavily against her brother, struggling to keep upright. Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in concern as he wrapped an arm around her and led her up the stairs to her room. Setting her down on her bed, he was about to leave, but a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He stopped, giving his sister a questioning look.

"Li?"

"Stay with me, please? I don't want to be alone right now." Lina whispered, scooting over so her twin had room.

Stiles nodded and climbed onto the bed beside her after kicking off his shoes. She cuddled into him, closing her eyes and taking comfort from her brother's presence.

"We almost lost him, Sti." she whispered to him. "That slut hasn't even been here that long and she's already causing pain."

"I know, Li, I know."

"... Allison wants me to meet her."

Stiles stiffened. "I don't want you near her. What if she finds out we're part of the Hale Pack? She'll kill you."

"She can try." Lina looked up and meet his eyes. "Until she's gone, we're both to have a weapon on us at all times. Even if its something small like a pocket knife."

Her brother nodded, relaxing. "The magic is a bonus."

"Hm. Maybe we'll get the chance to fry her ass."

Stiles snorted. "If we're lucky."

Lina grinned, a yawn making her close her eyes again. "G'night, lil' bro."

"I'm the older twin, not you, remember?"

"Whatever you say."

"Seriously, I'm older by 14 minutes."

"Go to sleep or I won't make crepes in the morning."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
